ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
22nd century
The 22nd century, defined in the calendar of Earth as the period from 2101 to 2200, was a period of change for Earth. In the early part of the century, Earth reshaped its society under the paternalistic guidance of the Vulcans. The mid-century was a particularly eventful time, with the launch of Earth's first starship capable of speeds up to warp 5, the Xindi attack on Earth, and the Earth-Romulan War. Contacts and alliances made in the 2150s paved the way for the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Decades * 2100s * 2110s * 2120s * 2130s * 2140s * 2150s * 2160s * 2170s * 2180s * 2190s Major events *'2103': The Martian colonies are established. ( ) *'2105': Eight women are knifed to death in the Martian colonies by the entity later known as Redjac. ( ) *'2113': War, poverty, disease, and the causes thereof are eliminated on Earth. ( ) *'2123': The , a DY-500 class ship, launches November 27 for the Ficus sector. ( ) *'2143': Humans break the warp 2 barrier as part of the Warp Five and NX Programs. ( ) *'2150': The last of Earth's nations joins the United Earth government. ( ) *'2151': As a result of its successful Warp Five program, Earth launches the , leading to numerous decisive first contacts over the coming years. (Star Trek: Enterprise) *'2153': Lasting almost one year, the Xindi crisis begins with an attack on Earth costing the lives of seven million people. ( ) *'2154': On Vulcan, the Romulan-influenced government is overthrown by the Syrrannites. Vulcan, together with forces from Earth, Andoria, and Tellar, jointly resolves the Babel Crisis shortly after. ( ) *'2155': The Coalition of Planets is formed by Human, Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, and other representatives. ( ) *'2161': After jointly winning a war against the Romulans lasting from 2156-2160, Earth, Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar found the United Federation of Planets in San Francisco. ( ; ) *'2184': Jonathan Archer begins an eight year tenure as President of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Mirror universe *'January 2155': , and then , launch a coup against the Terran Empire on board the . ( ) Events without year specification Early 22nd century *As one of the first steps toward a United Earth government, the European Hegemony, a somewhat loose alliance in the European region on Earth is formed. ( ) *The situation on Earth is still "chaotic" as the planet has yet to fully recover from the aftermaths of the Third World War. During this time, Liam Dieghan founds the Neo-transcendentalist movement, advocating "a simpler life in which one lived in harmony with nature". ( ) Late 22nd century *The New World Economy takes shape in the Federation, and money becomes obsolete. ( ) *Jean-Luc Picard likened a sub-warp shuttle voyage to a "late 22nd century interplanetary journey". ( ) Unspecified *The ''Quadros-1'' probe is launched by the Federation. ( ) *Berlinghoff Rasmussen lives in this century, until he steals a time-pod from a 26th century-time traveler and leaves for the year 2368. ( ) *A Bajoran ship carrying Kai Taluno is disabled in the Denorios belt. ( ) *The 27th century inventor and scientist Kal Dano hides his invention, the Tox Uthat, on the planet Risa. ( ) *On Cardassia Prime, burial vaults of the First Hebitian civilization are unearthed for the first time. They are plundered by impoverished Cardassians, and most of the artifacts are stolen. ( ) *A 22nd century ancestor of Elizabeth Dehner is noted for having an aptitude for extra-sensory perception. ( ) 22nd century productions * Star Trek: Enterprise **Except for and External link * bg:22 век cs:22. století de:22. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 22 fr:22ème siècle it:XXII secolo ja:22世紀 nl:22e eeuw pl:XXII wiek ru:XXII век sv:2100-talet